This invention relates to a device for eliminating vibrations of a driver's chair.
The known devices of the aforesaid kind usually are so-called active systems. They operate with relatively complicated electronic equipment where vibrations and motions of the vehicle are scanned and whereafter the driver's chair is compensated for the type of agitation by means of control equipment.
These known devices are very expensive and, moreover, not very reliable in operation.
A further problem with known devices of the aforesaid kind is that the feet of the driver rest on the bottom plate in the cab. When this bottom plate is not de-vibrated in any way, the vibrations from it will be transferred to the driver's feet and even propagate upward along his legs.
The present invention has the object to produce a device of the kind mentioned above, by which the vibrations are eliminated by a so-called passive system. The device according to the invention renders possible so-called all-body damping.